La Prueba Final
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Un destino, un proposito, una separación. La prueba final. Seto x Yami.


**_La Prueba Final_**

**  
Disclaimer:** Fic basado en el final de la serie de Yugioh, la cual no me pertenece.  
**  
Autora:** Aya Fujimiya

Seto x Yami.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1  
"Rumbo al Horizonte"_**

Una luz resplandeciente…luego… silencio total. Yugi comenzó a abrir levemente los ojos, y se dio cuenta de estaban en el salón de la Piedra de la Memoria. Procedió a levantarse, ya que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y pudo notar que no estaba solo. Anzu, Jyonouchi, Honda y Kaiba, se encontraban en el mismo salón que el. En eso, vio como sus demás compañeros comenzaban a recobrar el conocimiento, y comenzaban a levantarse del frio suelo.

-"Esto es…"

-"La Piedra de la Memoria…Entonces significa que hemos vuelto a nuestro mundo"-repuso Anzu. Y luego todos procedieron a verse entre ellos, y fue cuando una leve mueca de preocupación cubrió el rostro de Anzu.-"Donde esta el otro Yugi… quiero decir, Atem?"-pregunto con notoria preocupación, teniendo su vista fija en Yugi.

-"Cierto! Acaso no vino con nosotros?"-pregunto Joey, con igual preocupación.

-"Mou Hitori no Boku…"-decía Yugi, sosteniendo sus rompecabezas con ambas manos, y empezó a sonreír cuando el articulo comenzó a brillar, para luego ser cegado por el resplandor que tenia, e inmediatamente…era Yami.

-"Aquí estoy"-decía aquel grandioso faraón, con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver a todos reunidos. En verdad…habían vivido una gran aventura, y siempre sus amigos estuvieron hay.

-"Atem!"-exclamaron todos de alegría. Claro…casi todos, solo había una persona hay, que miraba todo lo que sucedía desde una distancia prudente.

-"Que bueno…"-dijo Anzu casi en un susurro, llena de alegría.

-"Chicos… muchas gracias. Si no hubieran venido, no hubiera podido vencer en el juego de las sombras"

-"Por que dices eso?"-repuso Joey-"Siempre estaremos a tu lado"

-"Así es. Eres un amigo muy especial"-agrego Honda.

-"Cierto cierto!"-termino de decir Anzu, y ante esas palabras llena de fraternidad, todos sonrieron y empezaron a reír levemente, ya que sabían de que sonaban algo cursis, pero en verdad, estaban felices de estar todos reunidos de nuevo, en su mundo, y ahora Atem al fin había cumplido su prometido. Y aquel faraón también sonrió al ver la felicidad en el rostro de sus amigos.

_-"Hace 3'000 años tenia a los sacerdotes a mi lado. Y ahora los tengo a uds…"-_pensó

-"Pero bueno"-interrumpió Honda-"estoy feliz de que hayamos vuelto a salvo"

-"Si tienes razón"-agrego Anzu-"Ahora no se que hacer"

Y aquella persona que veía todo desde un punto del salón, poso su mirada en aquel faraón, para luego recordar que tenia algo en la mano, lo cual era el ojo del milenio, y procedió a pensar…

-_"No fue un sueño…"_

-"Yugi!"- entonces todos se sorprendieron, y giraron a ver a Kaiba, viendo como este cerraba el puño, y procedió a lanzarle algo al faraón. Este por su parte hizo una atrapada perfecta del objeto con su mano derecha.

-"Tal vez necesites eso"-entonces el faraón procedió a abrir la palma de su mano, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquel objeto.

-"El ojo del milenio?"-pregunto para si con algo de asombro. Viendo como aquel CEO procedía a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por su costado.

-"Kaiba…"

-"Oye tu!"-bravo Joey-"como es que tienes un articulo del milenio? Y es mas, como puedes irte como si nada hubiera pasado?!"-y cuando estaba a punto de darle el alcance al ojiazul, vieron a Bakura inconciente en las gradas de la escalera que daba hacia la salida, hacia la superficie, ya que el salón de la Piedra de La Memoria se encontraba bajo tierra.

-"Es Bakura!"-exclamo Joey.

-"No te preocupes, es el Bakura que conocemos, del otro ya se encargo el faraón"-explico Honda. Entonces aquellos dos procedieron a acercarse a su amigo, y empezar a levantarlo, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, y empezando a llevarlo a hacia fuera a tomar aire.

-"Hey Anzu! Danos una mano aquí"

-"Ah. Si!"

Entonces el faraón giro ah ver a su costado, y hay estaba aquel ojiazul, observándolo. Luego giro su vista apartándola de su mirada, y procedió a enfocar su atención hacia los objetos del milenio que estaba en el suelo. Se acerco hacia ellos y empezó a tomarlos uno a uno. Uno de esos objetos era la Sortija del milenio y comenzó a pensar.

-"_El espíritu maligno de la sortija del milenio ya fue eliminada. Bakura solo fue una pobre victima de este juego ruin…"_

Luego el siguiente articulo que tomo fue la Llave del Milenio, y cierta nostalgia cubrió su rostro-"_Shadi…Gracias"_ Se irguió nuevamente y luego empezó a caminar hacia la Piedra de La Memoria, recordando que no estaba solo en la habitación…

-_"Seto….El mundo real y el mundo de las Memorias son diferentes. Luego de sellarme en el rompecabezas del milenio, tú protegiste el país como Faraón. Entonces creaste la Piedra de la Memoria y la conservaste…"_-ante ese pensamiento, cerro los ojos, y siguió pensando.-_"Gracias…Gobernaste Egipto como te lo pedí. Protegiste a mi pueblo como te lo había encomendado, e inclusive creaste esta Piedra Memorial…por que sabias que volvería en algún momento de la historia, y necesitaría recuperar mis preciados recuerdos... No, por que **quería…**recuperar mis recuerdos…de Egipto, de mi tierra, de mi gente, de ti…"-_luego tomo un leve suspiro, lleno de nostalgia, y siguió pensando para si-_"Zork fue destruido. Ahora debo…"_

-_"Mou hitori no boku?"-_Yugi se hacia presente en sus pensamientos, al empezar a sentir desolación en el espíritu del Faraón.

-_"Vamos Aibou"-_trato de sonreír levemente, miro por última vez la Piedra, y procedió a dirigirse a la salida, donde esta parado Kaiba, esperándolo.

-"Kaiba"-Entonces el aludido empezó a salir primero, seguido por aquel joven, hijo de dioses egipcios.

En la salida, la superficie, lo esperaban Malik, Odion e Isis. Esta última, al ver a Kaiba y al Faraón salir sonrió, y procedió a avanzar unos cuantos pasos a darles el alcance.

-"Faraón. Finalmente ah recuperado la memoria?"

-"Si"

-"Entonces la misión de mi familia de cuida tumbas a terminado."-dijo Malik

-"Los siete artículos del milenio están reunidos"-agrego Isis-"Solo falta…"-y giro ah ver al Faraón…y guardo silencio.

-"Sí. Lo único que falta para terminar, es sellarme"

-"Sellarte?"-pregunto con preocupación Anzu. Pero no era la única a la que la embarcaba un sentimiento así…

-_"Sellarte?"-_aquel ojiazul miraba con detalle lo que platicaban. Acaso pensaban…

-"Es mi prueba final"-dijo el Faraón con una leve sonrisa. Pero eso le molestaba a Kaiba. Como podía sonreír… como? Estaba a punto de abandonar nuevamente este mundo al cual le había tomado 3'000 años volver… 3'000 años encerrado en un rompecabezas... 3'000 años esperando… solo para cumplir nuevamente un prometido como faraón que era. 3'000 años…para recuperar sus recuerdos. Nuestros recuerdos…

-"Entiendo"-decía Anzu con acongojo-"El alma de Atem debe volver al mundo de la muerte"-entonces luego de decir eso Honda y Jyonouchi se sorprendieron, captando recién a que iba todo esto. El Faraón por su parte sintió una mirada hacia el, no la de sus amigos, giro levemente su vista hacia el jeep donde habían venido la familia de cuida tumbas, y pudo ver hay parado a Kaiba, viéndolo fijamente, lo cual lo hizo estremecer levemente, para luego girar rápidamente su vista al frente, y encogerse levemente de  
hombros.

-"Faraón"-volvió a tomar la palabra Isis-"En el santuario que cuida mi familia, esta protegida la Piedra del Hades"

-"La Piedra del Hades?!"-pregunto con gran asombro. Aquella Piedra la había podido ver cuando volvió a Egipto, y peleo contra Bakura, contra Zork…Era la Piedra donde se depositaban los 7 Artículos del Milenio. Así que grande fue su sorpresa al saber que, luego de 3'000 años, la Piedra aun existiera en esta época. Isis por su parte se limito a asentir, y luego prosiguió hablando.

-"Hay una inscripción en la piedra…: 'Para que la puerta se abra, se deben reunir los Objetos del Milenio. La llave final, es el nombre del Faraón'"

-"El nombre del Faraón…."-repitió Jyonouchi.

-"Atem"-termino de decir Anzu.

-"Atem…"-sonrió Isis-"Ese es el nombre perdido de mi Faraón?"-Yami solo asintió, e Isis prosiguió-"Las condiciones han sido cumplidas… ¿Estas seguro de esto?"-le pregunto al fin. El ser sellado sabia que era la misión de su faraón, él lo sabia, pero una cosa muy diferente de realizar tu misión encomendada, es saber si en verdad deseas hacerlo…

-"…Si"-respondió en un tono neutro. Entonces Isis lo miro con algo de nostalgia, sonriéndole quedamente.

-"Entonces lo llevare al santuario"-Así que empezó a caminar hacia los jeep's que habían traído para el transporte de todos, y los demás empezaron a seguirla. Malik se acerco al faraón, y le ofreció un maletín donde este podría guardar los 7 Artículos del Milenio, cosa que el acepto. Y cuando dio algunos pasos mas para poder acercarse al automóvil, Kaiba estaba parado al lado de uno de ellos. El faraón solo lo vio… y decidió subirse al otro, con sus amigos.

El viaje había sido algo largo, todos conversaban de lo interesante que será llegar hacia ese santuario que cuidaban los Ishtar. Pero Yami solo se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje, pensando, y pensando…

* * *

Luego de un buen tiempo llegaron, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un puerto del rió Nilo, donde un gran barco los esperaba para partir. Todos al bajar se quedaron maravillados hacia el paisaje del Nilo, cuando Joey procedió a hablar.

-"Que? No vamos a ir en avión?"

-"Solo podemos llegar en barco"-repuso con tranquilidad Isis-"En el antiguo Egipto, se creía que los barcos llevaban a los reyes al mundo de la muerte"

-"El mundo de la muerte…"-repitió Anzu casi en un susurro.

-"Creían que ese mundo esta localizado en el horizonte. El templo al otro mundo, esta ahí"-Todos los presenten asimilaban lo que acababa de oír, sumamente pensantes, y por alguna razón, con algo de temor al no saber que pasara cuando llegasen.

-"Oye, Yuuugi!!"-se escucho desde algún lado, y todos procedieron a girar sus vistas, y ver que en la rampa del barco, estaban el abuelo de Yugi, Otogi y Mokuba esperando por ellos.

-"Abuelo?!"-decía Yugi, entonces todos procedieron a darles el alcance, pero al mas entusiasmado de todos era Mokuba, que paso como si no hubiera nadie en su camino, empujando a Joey, y lanzándose directamente a los brazos de su hermano.

-"Nii-sama!"-decía muy alegre, colgándose de su cuello.

-"Mokuba"

-" Que hacen aquí?"-pregunto con calma el pequeño duelista.

-"Pues desde que se fueron"-hablaba calmadamente el abuelo de Yugi-"me dieron una ganas enormes de visitar Egipto, así que pensé que tenia que venir"-termino de decir con una sonrisa en su longevo rostro.

-"Luego de volver fui a visitarlos, así me entere de que estaban aquí, y decidí acompañar al señor Motou a su encuentro. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Mokuba estaba ahí."

-"Como mi hermano se fue sin decir nada, decidí seguirlo"-decía sonriente, abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-"Lo siento"-pidió disculpas al pequeño-"Quería asegurarme de algo…"-viendo de reojo a Yugi; percatándose de que en verdad era el, lo que hacia suponer de que el faraón se encontraba en el rompecabezas.

-"Si. Me preocupaste. No lo vuelvas a hacer"-termino de decir en un pequeño tono humorista, típico de el.

-"Entonces"-intervino Isis en el reencuentro-"será mejor que vayamos abordando el barco, si es que queremos llegar al amanecer"

* * *

Un barco navegaba por el rió Nilo en un atardecer tranquilo, que tenia como destino unas tierras lejanas de Egipto. Debía llegar el Santuario de la Piedra del Hades, tan celosamente cuidada por la familia Ishtar.  
En la cubierta del barco, se encontraban todos, admirando el bello paisaje de la puesta del sol, en sumo silencio. Hasta que Yugi dio voz a sus pensamientos.

-"El paisaje es hermoso, pero de alguna manera me siento solitario…"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que contenía melancolía.

-"Yugi…"-susurro Anzu.

Joey solo miraba a su amigo, y entonces recordó que había alguien más en la cubierta.  
Giro para ver detrás suyo, y si, hay estaban, Mokuba y Seto Kaiba.

-" Y uds. por que vinieron?"-pregunto de manera directa, siempre con su tono tan revoltoso, queriendo provocar el CEO.

-"No es tu asunto!"-contesto Mokuba. Por su parte Kaiba lo ignoraba completamente, sumerjo en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Isis hizo su aparición.

-"Como uno de los influenciados por el Destino, él debe ver este evento con sus propios ojos"

-"Yugi"-decía Malik, quien había acompañado a su hermana a cubierta-"Tengo algo importante que decirte"

-"Malik"

-"En la Piedra del Hades, hay una inscripción mas. Es sobre la Batalla Ceremonial"

-"Batalla Ceremonial?"-preguntaba con gran interés el pequeño duelista.

-"El Faraón debe oír esto"-y ante esas palabras, el rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar, y luego, era el Faraón ahora quien tenia el control. Casi nadie lo noto, casi nadie, excepto Kaiba.

-"La inscripción dice: 'Mientras el faraón tenga su espada, su alma no podrá descansar en paz'"

-"Y eso que significa?"-pregunto Joey, obviamente muy intrigado.

-"En nuestro mundo, 'Espada' se refiere al arma con la que luchamos. Así que para los duelistas, serian las cartas"

-"Cartas…"

-"Soltar una carta, significa perder un duelo"-hablo quedamente Yami.

-"Entonces alguien debe vencer al Faraón en un duelo?"-pregunto Honda.

-"Ya veo!"-dijo Otogi-"Si alguien puede poner fin a la vida de combate del Faraón, su alma será liberada"

-"Pero, quien?"-preguntaba Anzu-"Hasta ahora nadie ah podido vencerlo…"-Y luego, solo hubo silencio…

* * *

Ya había llegado el anochecer, el cielo estaba limpio, y se podía ver claramente la luna a lo alto en todo su esplendor. Un barco seguía su curso hacia su destino, mientras algunos de los tripulantes de esta seguían en cubierta.

-"Yugi, recuerdas?"-hablaba Joey, admirando el paisaje como todos-"Ahora que viajamos en barco bajo la noche, recuerdo cuando fuimos al Reino de los Duelistas"

-"Si, me acuerdo"-y luego hubo silencio nuevamente, hasta que Joey volvió a tomar la palabra.

-"Bueno, ya me decidí!"-exclamo-"Enfrentare a Atem!"-lo cual dejo boquiabiertos a sus demás amigos.

-"Jyonouchi!"

-"Imposible!"-refuto Otogi.

-"No me importa!"-bravo Joey-"Solo quiero enfrentar a Atem…"-pero su discurso fue interrumpido.

-"Atrás cachorro!"- y esa voz, era única.

-"Kaiba!"-si, era él, quien hacia su aparición junto con su hermano, acercándose paso a paso a Yugi, con firmeza y determinación.

-"Si es la ultima oportunidad, es hora de pagar deudas"-luego se coloco en frente de Yugi, y siguió hablando-"! Seré yo quien te de la despedida!"-exclamo, señalándolo  
como si fuera su presa.

-"Kaiba-kun…"-susurro Yugi.

-"Kaiba miserable!"-se interpuso Joey entre ambos-"Yo vine primero…"-pero de inmediato Kaiba lo aparto de hay, como si nada. Joey quiso buscar pelea, pero a Kaiba solo le basto levantar una de sus manos y apártalo de ellos.

-"Vine aquí…para tener la batalla final con el otro Yugi…Vine aquí, para tener la batalla final con ese faraón!"

-_"Kaiba…"-_aquello, era el pensamiento del faraón, dentro del pequeño Yugi, que pudo sentir como un estremecimiento invadía el alma del faraón ante el comportamiento de aquel CEO.

-"Esta vez yo seré el vencedor! Además… no dejare que nadie mas tenga este privilegio… nadie…"

-_"No dejare que nadie te tenga…nadie…"_

-_"Kaiba…"_

-"Kaiba-kun…"-hablaba Yugi muy despacio-"Es verdad. Tu siempre haz luchado contra mi Mou Hitori no Boku"

-"Así es"-repuso Kaiba con una leve sonrisa un tanto torcida en los labios, al recordar tantos duelos contra aquel arrogante ser, tantas aventuras vividas, tanto recuerdos…

-"Pero…lo siento"-termino de decir Yugi, ganándose la sorpresa de Kaiba-"Debo enfrentarme a mi Mou Hitori no Boku"

-"Que?!"-bravo el CEO, mirándolo con odio.

-_"No dejes que el pelee conmigo Aibou…no lo permitas…"_

-"No puedo dejar que nadie mas lo haga"-y entonces todos sus amigos se sorprendieron al entender de que aquel pequeño seria el oponente del faraón.

-"Entiendo…"-hablo Joey con serenidad, acercándose a su amigo-"Te has decidido?"

-"Si…"

-"NO FASTIDIES!!" –exclamo Kaiba, asustando a todos, y acto seguido tomo de la chaqueta a Yugi, atrayéndolo hacia el-"No hay forma en que puedas vencer al faraón!!"

-"Detente Kaiba!"-bravo Joey, tratando de ayudar a Yugi.

-_"Kaiba…detente…no sigas…"_

-"Esto es algo que solo yo debo hacer!"-exclamo Yugi, mirando al CEO quien tenia un semblante de amargura en el rostro. Y se miraron por unos momentos, y Kaiba recordó que no solo Yugi lo miraba a través de esos ojos, así que se limito a soltar el agarre tan brusco.

-"Yugi!"-Joey presto ayuda a su amigo.

-"Mokuba…"-llamo Kaiba calmadamente, y su hermano se acerco con un portafolio. El cual al abrir, estaba lleno de una gran infinidad de poderosas y raras cartas de duelo de monstruo.-"Yugi, ¡usa estas cartas!"-dijo señalando el maletín-"Si piensas enfrentarlo…!no permitiré errores!"

-_"Deja que mis cartas te den el consuelo que buscas…"_

-_"Detente…te digo que te detengas…"_

-"Usa estas cartas para crear la baraja perfecta!"-termino de decir, esperando una respuesta del muchacho.

-"Gracias Kaiba…"-y entonces Kaiba pensó que lo había logrado...-"pero, no las puedo usar"-termino de decir Yugi, para sorpresa del mas alto.

-"¿! Que?!"

-"La baraja que usare contra mi Mou Hitori no Boku…Las haré con las cartas que los dos hemos usado juntos!"-solo había determinación en las palabras del pequeño.

-"Yugi…"-Joey y sus demás amigos estaban sorprendidos ante la escena.

-"Como quieras…"-Kaiba inmediatamente sabia de que ya había hablado suficiente, y procedió a retirarse de hay, seguido por su hermano. Yugi sabia de que se había ganado el odio del CEO, y veía como abandonaba la cubierta.

-"Kaiba-kun…lo siento"

-_"Kaiba…"_

Y así el barco siguió su rumbo en el silencio de la noche…

Continuara.

* * *

_Aya Fujimiya_: Pues...la historia sobre este fic lo tenia hace buen tiempo (desde que vi el final de Yugioh, como hace mas de dos años...) pero nunca supe como hacerlo, hasta que hace unos días, se me vino la inspiración deseada. El pride... es mi pasión, así que le hago este fic con mucho cariño, esperando que les guste a uds. también.  
El pride es una pasión, es un vicio, y una agonía. Deja que te consuma a ti tb.


End file.
